


Just the way you are

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: A cute  Katoby story I made for my best friendA pregnant Kate reminisces about Jack while she is with her husband Toby





	Just the way you are

“You are beautiful just the way you are Katie girl. Don’t let anyone ever tell you anything different.” Her father said to her before pulling her close to him for a tight hug. The memory was bittersweet. She wishes her dad was still alive so he could meet the man she had married.

Her dad would have loved Toby even with all of his corny jokes that she found hilarious. Toby always tries to cheer her up. He always wanted to put smiles on her face. She was head over heels in love with Toby, she loved being Mrs.Damon. Kate Damon has a nice ring to it alright.

“Hey babe, have you seen my phone? I can’t find it.” Toby asked her as he stepped out of the bathroom. He yawned a few times, his eyes moving side to side taking in his surroundings as he searched with his eyes for his missing belonging, “Last time I saw it it was on the nightstand, Tobe.” Kate told her husband.

He went back to their bedroom and began frantically rummaging around where his wife said she saw his missing phone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a rubber phone case. Bingo! He found it all thanks to her. He grabbed it and rushed out of the room going to the kitchen where Kate was. 

He kissed her taking her by surprise by how quick and fast the kiss had been, “You my hot, gorgeous, badass wife are a life saver. What would I do without you Kate Pearson?" He then mimicked the ever popular mouthing 'YAS Queen' gif which made Kate burst out into fits of laughter.


End file.
